


Nosebleeds and Glass doors

by revengeofthefans



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6253021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengeofthefans/pseuds/revengeofthefans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil get in a bit of an argument that leads to something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nosebleeds and Glass doors

Dan’s Pov

“I’m just not ready to come out.”

“Why not? Are you ashamed of me?”

“Of course not. You know I love you.”

“Well you don’t act like it anymore.”

“That’s not fair and you know it.”

“You want to know what isn’t fair, pretending to not be in a relationship with my boyfriend of six years.”

“I can’t deal with this right now,” I yell before turning to walk out the kitchen. My face smacks into cool glass as the bones in my nose clack together. That freaking door, always sitting their inconspicuously, waiting for the attack. I’m like those birds in the windex commercial always smacking into it. Though that will be hard now that the glass is streaked with red. Wait, am I bleeding? My fingers barely graze my nose before they are covered in blood. This was not the dramatic exit I had planned. I reach for the door, to go get myself cleaned up, when I am intercepted by a pale hand reaching out and encircling my wrist. I am carefully turned around until my eyes meet worried blue ones. 

“Dan, are you alright? No, don’t answer that. You are obviously not alright. Here let's get you cleaned up.” Phil says as he carefully lead me to the lounge. I’m settled into the cushions as Phil rushes off. I’m not sitting for long as he dashes back in carrying a first aid kit. The tissues come out as he presses them gently to my nose.

“Hold this here,” he instructs before running off again. I press the now bloody tissues against my nose. Phil comes back in with some miscellaneous frozen vegetables which he then presses to my nose. He then takes the now blood soaked tissues and exchanges them for some fresh ones. In about five minutes the bleeding has sufficiently slowed. The apartment is filled with tension now that there is nothing to do. I open my mouth to apologize when... 

“I’m sorry,” Phil says.

“I’m the one who should apologize.”

“No, it’s my fault. I shouldn’t have pressured you.”

“Yeah, but I’m the one who isn’t ready to come out.”

“I know that and I still pressured you.”

“Phil, are we really arguing over whose fault it is?”

“It looks like it,” he says with his infectious giggle making an appearance. I can’t help but laugh along. He leans up slightly, giving me time to pull away, as he presses his lips to mine. The kisses start off slow but quickly grow more intense. I tilt my head slightly to try and get a better angle when my nose bumps against his causing pain to flare up in my nose. 

“Ow,” I say as my hand goes up in an attempt to soothe some of the pain. 

“Oh God, are you okay. Here, let me look,” he states before tenderly cupping my face.

“It’s probably not broken, but we should be careful anyway,” he conveys as he tenderly kisses my forehead. His arms carefully wrap around my waist as he pulls me down so my head rest on his chest.

“I love you,” is breathed into my ear as my eyes flutter closed.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like, please feel free to send me prompts.


End file.
